


Mind Control

by Goddess47



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: FebuWhump2021, M/M, Not a Happy Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29141826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47
Summary: This is for Februwhump Day 1 - Mind controlAlso for McSheplets 115 - coldTHESE ARE NOT HAPPY STORIES!!! You've been warned!
Relationships: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138856
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	Mind Control

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Februwhump Day 1 - Mind control
> 
> Also for McSheplets 115 - cold
> 
> THESE ARE NOT HAPPY STORIES!!! You've been warned!

What the fuck was Rodney doing?

John watched in horror as Rodney awkwardly pulled opened a hidden door and started to stumble through it. John only saw darkness but felt an icy breeze. He pulled Rodney back and fiercely thought _OFF! TURN IT ALL OFF!_ as he slammed a hand on the wall.

There was something malevolent in the feedback but it reluctantly started to power down.

 _OFF!_ John commanded again as he held on to a struggling Rodney.

The lights went out and Rodney was dead weight in his arms.

John scrabbled for a flashlight and turned it on. 

Rodney did not rouse as John panted from the unexpected exertion. A flick of the light showed that the door opened on an abyss. John shivered and forced the door shut.

"I'm going to have to haul your ass out of here, aren't I?" John groused. He drank some water then fixed the flashlight to his belt. He wanted to see where he was walking.

Luckily, the walk was relatively flat. Ronon carried Rodney when they met outside the lab. 

Two scary days later, Rodney opened his eyes. "Go back and nuke that place. That AI is evil!" he rasped.


End file.
